


Contest with the Roommate

by Gittendurm



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: College Roommates, Furry, M/M, belch - Freeform, belching contest, burp - Freeform, burping contest, burptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gittendurm/pseuds/Gittendurm
Summary: Jack, a snow leopard, and Roger, a horse, have been assigned roommates at college, and while hanging out one evening, end up in a burping contest. Roger's no slouch, but Jack's a born natural and mega-enthusiast.





	Contest with the Roommate

Jack scrolled through his phone as he reclined on his dorm room bed. Faintly he could hear the TV turn on and Roger begin to play whatever game he was up to lately. Jack continued, having gotten used to his roomie’s habits at this point. He and Roger had been randomly matched by the university’s system and had been roommates for about two weeks now. They had more or less settled into a routine and were pretty well able to do their own thing without stepping on each other’s toes.  
Jack was thankful that, by some miracle, he ended up getting matched to a roommate he got along with as well as Roger. Roger was more outgoing, but not to an obnoxious degree, plus seemed to have a pretty reliable hookup for getting beer to keep in the room. Even an early awkward moment or two hadn’t done too much to deter their relationship.

A short, bassy belch rung through the room, causing Jack’s ears to perk up. Roger’s burp was exactly the sort you’d expect out of a horse like him, a low, rumbling expulsion. Jack’s mind began to race. Burping was sort of a hobby of his, if not an outright turn-on; he came from a family of great belchers and had a group of friends in school who were fairly talented and open about it. He and Roger had somehow managed not to burp around one another yet, and he relished the thought of being able to test out his roommate’s abilities.

“Pretty weak, man,” Jack lobbed across the room, hoping to spur a little more out, just to see what Roger could really do.  
“Come on dude, you don’t really think some you’re gonna outbelch a horse like me, do ya?” Roger shot back. Jack smiled. Roger was right, a snow leopard like him couldn’t possibly hope to ever reach the deep bass of a horse’s belch, but Jack was an absolute master, and knew he could easily outdo the stallion in every other category.

  
Jack took in a quick inhale of air, before belching out “WHY DON’T YOU TRY MEEE?” Six seconds. Not bad without any warmup, but nowhere near the extent of his abilities. He flashed a smirk at Roger before letting out a short two second-long afterburp.  
Roger paused his game and sat up, laughing. “Alright then, I’m down to show you how it’s done.” Roger began to gulp down air, before letting out an eight second rumbler. Once again, the wheels in Jack’s head began to turn, taking in what he could from Roger’s latest burp. He could burp on command; that was good, but he was still gulping the air. An amateur technique, one that was adequate for getting a decent sound, but couldn’t match inhaling directly into the stomach. Jack couldn’t even remember the last time he had used gulping. He was sure he did as a kid, but family burping contests had led him to quickly copy his family and begin to inhale.  
Nonetheless, eight seconds was pretty decent for gulping, especially when paired with the decent volume and great bass Roger’s belch had. As Jack figured, Roger was naturally talented and probably enjoyed burping, but had never really needed to hone his skills, much less had a mentor to show him how to really master his burping abilities.

  
“Come on, you call that a burp? I haven’t gulped down like that since I was a little kid!” A cocky smirk was plastered across Jack’s face the entire time. He had been silently moving air in and out of his stomach to warm up his throat and abdomen while Roger had been taking his turn. Not the warmup you’d use for real earth-shattering belches, but one that would let him loosen up and start showing a small slice of his talent.  
Jack took in a five-second inhale of air. He began to burp, initially with thoughts of outright destroying Roger, but as his belch wore on he worried that he would intimidate the stallion and ended the burp after about fifteen seconds. “That wasn’t even the whole thing. Still got plenty left to work with later.” Without taking in so much as a breath, he burped “YOUR TUUUURRRRN!”  
Jack had been too busy showboating to notice Roger had begun gulping down air as soon as Jack had finished his last burp and was still going. Jack laughed and casually belched “GOING FOR THE RECORD HUUUUUH?” Roger ignored him and kept going. “COME ON MAN, I DON’T HAVE ALL DAAAAAYYYYY!” Jack belched and laughed.

  
Roger paused for a moment after his last gulp, took a deep breath, and began his burp. The first few seconds were what anyone would imagine from a horse’s burp, and by ten seconds, it was clear the guy was a pretty talented belcher. By twenty seconds, Jack was beginning to feel a warm rush of arousal at the stallion’s eructation, and four seconds later, when the massive belch had ended, he knew that he had been matched with the perfect roommate. Roger kicked back and flashed a smug grin. “Why don’t you talk some more shit, huh? Or maybe you wanna show me you can hang with my skills?”

  
Jack was too caught up in his own elation on finding someone that seemed to share his passion for burping to be offended by Roger’s taunts. When he left off for college, he had been worried that it would be a while before he met anyone that shared his talent and passion for burping, and yet here he had been randomly matched to room with someone who not only had talent, but was quick to get into contests with him!  
Jack chuckled. “Alright, fine. I can hang with anyone. And just to make sure you can see that I’m BEEELLLCHING from neutral-” Jack burpspoke the most important word in the sentence before letting out a closed-mouth burp for roughly ten seconds, emptying his stomach of all the air he’d been holding on to. “There, all empty! Watch and learn, man.”

  
Jack mentally centered himself, making sure he knew exactly which muscles he wanted to use. Esophagus, stomach, abs, all ready to make sure he got the belch he wanted. He quickly open his throat and began his inhale, filling his stomach. After a few seconds, he soon brought his abs into play, using them to keep his stomach flat and condense the air in his stomach so he didn’t show how much he had stored up. His younger brother liked to let his belly expand (though Jack suspected he simply hadn’t learned how to stop it), while Jack and his older sister liked keeping their trim midriff. 12 seconds passed, and Jack figured he had all the air he needed. The inhale stopped, and the belch began.

The first ten seconds passed unremarkably; any middle schooler with some natural talent could have produced a burp of this kind. By twenty seconds, though, it was something else: It hadn’t begun to fade out like Roger’s had. Instead, the tone remained as steady as it had been since the start. At about thirty seconds, Jack decided to begin his favorite trick to play on people who had entered a burping contest with him without knowing the extent of his abilities. He tightened his abs and stomach slightly, pushing the air out harder and intensifying the sound. Most people could only powerburp for a few seconds early on, but Jack was starting at thirty seconds in! At about forty-five seconds, he relaxed out his throat, allowing for a deeper bass (though still not much compared to Roger’s equine lows), and, somewhere around fifty-six seconds, decided his point had been made and ended his tremendous belch, flashing a mischievous smile at his roommate.

Roger’s jaw was practically on the ground. “Oh my god dude, that’s insane! How the hell did you work something like that up?”  
“TALLEEENNNTTT AAANNDD PPRRRAAACCCTIICCCE” Jack casually belched. Roger laughed and turned back around to his game. “You totally gotta teach me sometime. We’ll be spending plenty of time together anyway.”  
“Anytime man, I’m down to be a burp teacher whenever.” Jack flopped back onto his bed and resumed scrolling through his phone. Another thing to check off the list of his college needs: a burping partner. And if he found one this easy, he should be able to meet a few others. At least, one that wouldn’t leave him trying to figure out what to do with the excess air he was still hiding away in his stomach, not wanting to embarrass his roommate too badly.


End file.
